


Violator

by bureaucracy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureaucracy/pseuds/bureaucracy
Summary: Sergio is old enough to know what he needs.





	Violator

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hello! Long time no see. I used to be Lionaldo on here and I decided to start a new account to give myself a fresh start. And a brand new pairing too! Hopefully there are people out there who like this pair! 
> 
> Anyway, please heed the tags. This is quite rough (though fully consensual). Thanks for reading!

Sergio's knees were already sore. The only thing between them and the cold tile of his foyer was a thin pair of Real Madrid socks, hardly enough to provide any sort of cushion. Sergio didn't mind it, though - the pain helped clear his head. And he knew what he needed, after the little tiff he'd had with Leo out on the pitch. He knew his usually cool and collected Dom would be uncharacteristically riled up and even more sadistic than normal...Sergio felt a pleasantly nervous chill go through him at the thought of what Leo was going to do to him once he arrived.

Sergio had been half-hard ever since the match, when Leo had pointed a finger in his face and growled at him to be in position by the time Leo got to his house, and Sergio had practically broken the speed limit to get home in time to prepare. A thorough shower and a little time alone with a small plug was all he needed - Leo insisted on him being naked except for his socks whenever they played these little games with each other, which Sergio didn't mind. Being so naked and exposed while Leo remained almost fully clothed made him feel extra submissive. It was something Sergio often had trouble with, his naturally quarrelsome nature driving him to push back against Leo's authority far too frequently. Today, though, was an exception. He hadn't gotten the chance to play with Leo in months and seeing his Dom look so furious and ready for a fight made Sergio's blood hum with the desire to roll over and show his belly. He loved these moods, loved just sinking into his submissive headspace without a struggle - he always felt lighter after their little sessions; cleaner, somehow, despite all the dirty things Leo did to him. He didn't have to be the Captain here, in his house, alone with Leo. He didn't have to second guess himself and wonder if he was making the right decision. He didn't have to think, didn't have to ponder, didn't have to do anything except obey.

He wasn't sure what Leo got out of it. He was such a giving and easy going man - maybe it felt nice to be selfish for a change? Well, Sergio supposed, he could think more about it later. Leo had told him to prep himself and then get into position - he hadn't mentioned anything about psychoanalyzing. For now, it wasn't his place to question Leo, his Dom, his Sir. His only job tonight was to follow orders.

The spare key jingled in the lock and Sergio shivered, turning his gaze downward respectfully. Leo didn't say anything as he walked into the house and shut the door firmly behind him, just walked over to the coat closet and retrieved a black box, dropping it down in front of Sergio and waiting in silence. Sese had to stifle his giddy laugh, his hands trembling as he lifted the lid and picked through the box of collars to find just the right one. There was no hesitation, he knew exactly what he wanted this night - the big black leather collar with the o-ring on the front - the one that meant he wanted to be used and abused. The box was stuffed full at this point, nearly overflowing with collars that all meant different things; lace if he wanted to be sissified, a bit for when he wanted to be Leo's obedient stallion, a fuzzy baby blue one for when he was craving a Daddy. Leo wasn't one for talking about his feelings and wants and this was an ideal solution; a visual symbol that got them both on the same page.

The black leather one stood out among the bunch - it was much bigger, more utilitarian, and unmistakably a BDSM collar. Sergio plucked it out of the box with trembling fingers and held it up to Leo, who snatched it away immediately and buckled it around his neck. It was just a bit too tight and ...oh, it felt wonderful, Sergio thought. Perfect and right, just what he'd been craving for weeks.

Leo didn't waste any time once the collar was on, giving Sergio a sharp smack across the face. It was more humiliating than painful, his cheek stinging where Leo slapped him. Another smack followed the first, then another, and another. Sergio felt his cock twitching to full hardness, his hole clenching eagerly around the plug inside him. Leo didn't say anything, but Sergio hadn't expected him to - he just let out a grunt and started walking away, stripping his clothes off as he went. Sergio knew what to do, crawling behind Leo into his makeshift 'dungeon' that he'd set up in one of the spare bedrooms. The door clicked shut quietly and Sergio knelt there trembling, a flush high on his cheeks, goosebumps rising on his tattooed flesh as he eagerly awaited Leo's next move. Leo was taking his time, just striding around the room touching everything, anticipation building up inside Sergio until he felt like he might scream.

"Get up. Over to the cross," Leo grunted, voice raspy and soft and firm all at the same time. Sergio obeyed eagerly, rising to his feet and stumbling over to the St Andrew's Cross in the corner of the room, stretching his arms out above his head. Leo buckled him into the restraints, wrists and ankles both, securing him to the wooden beams before giving him a sharp smack on the ass.

"Thank you, Sir," Sergio said in a soft moaning voice, running his tongue over his lips to wet them. 

"Mm," Leo grunted. "I wish I could cane you."

Sergio felt a thrill go through him. He loved and hated the cane in equal measure - it was excruciatingly painful, but the rush of endorphins it gave him was unparalleled. While the season was going caning wasn't really an option though, so Sergio just licked his lips again and pushed his ass out a bit while Leo rustled through the chest where he kept all his toys. Not knowing what was coming made it all the more exciting, his palms tingling and his stomach fluttering with nerves. 

"Safeword?" Leo asked.

"Red, Sir," Sergio replied immediately. They'd done this so many times that Sergio had lost count, but Leo insisted on checking before each session anyway. Maybe it was his way of reassuring himself, Sergio thought, reminding himself that Sergio wanted to take this treatment as much as Leo wanted to dish it out. 

"Good." Leo's voice was raspy and thick with arousal, his breathing heavy in the quiet room. Only a moment passed before the flogger smacked against his ass, a dull thudding pain blooming where the deerskin strands had struck him. This was only the warm up, Sergio reminded himself, the opening act before the main show. Leo brought the flogger down again, right on the same spot that he had just hit, drawing an eager moan from Sergio. Leo had good aim and a lot of practice, his strikes hitting their target every time he brought the flogger down. He only lingered in one place for a moment before moving to Sergio's thighs, giving him a few swats across his tattooed legs, making Sergio jump and yelp eagerly. He wanted to ask Leo to hit him harder, but he'd learned by now that trying to rush Leo was futile - the little man would run the show the way he wanted and wasn't swayed by any whining or begging. He didn't mind it - it was nice not to have to make any decisions for a little while.

The strikes were coming faster and harder now, the pain getting more intense as Sergio leaned his upper body against the cross, pushing his ass out for more smacks. He could hear movement behind him, then suddenly thudding pain bloomed across his back - Leo must have switched to the leather flogger. Sergio moaned, muscles bulging as he strained against his wrist restraints, a thin sheet of sweat making his skin glisten. The pain grew more sharp now, Leo picking up the pace of his strikes, the sound of leather striking sweaty flesh loud in the room. Sergio wanted to beg for more but Leo hadn't given him permission to speak, so he simply bit his lip and let out a ragged groan. He wasn't sure how long passed before the strikes came to a stop, the restraints around his ankles and wrists loosening and dropping away.

"On your knees," Leo grunted. Sergio went willingly, kneeling down and opening his mouth expectantly for the o-ring gag, hands immediately moving behind his back, his eyes closing in contentment. A pleasant shiver wracked his body while Leo slipped the restraints around his wrists, then buckled the gag onto him, his teeth clicking against the cool metal in his mouth while he waited. He felt eager and impatient, heart pounding with excitement, eager butterflies swirling in his belly. When Leo hooked a finger in the ring dangling from his collar and jerked him forward, Sergio couldn't help but let out a desperate moan, tongue flicking up to meet the underside of Leo's cock as it was stuffed into his immobilized mouth.

Yes, Sergio thought, this is what he'd been waiting for. No thinking, no decision making, no deliberating. Finally, all he had to do was kneel and take what he was given.

He could hear Leo panting, feel thick rough fingers diving into his hair and clenching tightly, holding his head still as he began to thrust. Sergio didn't move, simply knelt there and let Leo set the pace - unsurprisingly, it was brutally fast, so fast that Sergio almost didn't have time to gag with each hard push down his throat. The sound of it was obscene, wet little _gluk gluk gluk_ noises loud in his ears as he choked and gagged around Leo's thick cock. Without prompting, he looked up at Leo and locked eyes with him, the other man staring down at him intensely while he used Sergio's mouth. Sergio's cock was rock hard, bobbing between his legs, leaking pre-come onto the floor. Leo didn't always let him come when they did this, but Sergio hoped this time Leo would be merciful. After all, he'd been so obedient for his Dominant this time, no bratting or mouthing off at all.

Grunting, Leo slapped Sergio's cheek again and knocked him onto his ass, the plug inside him pushing right up against his prostate as his backside hit the floor. Moaning, he scooted around and turned onto his knees, face pressed against the carpet, his ass high in the air. 

"Good boy. Why can't you be like this all the time, eh?" Leo asked in a thick rasping voice, smacking Sergio's sore ass. A moment passed while Leo gathered a few more items, excited shivers wracking Sergio's body again while he waited to see what Leo was going to do. He had a suspicion Leo was going to use the leash tonight, and sure enough, there was a little metal clacking noise as Leo hooked the chain to his collar. Sergio just drooled happily onto the carpet, cock throbbing with arousal while Leo guided his knees apart further and buckled him into the spreader bar. His Dom was in quite a mood tonight, Sergio realized - generally he kept it simple, just the wrist restraints and maybe the gag - but tonight he was going all out with the toys. Wriggling excitedly, Sergio arched his back and wiggled his ass, tongue lolling out of his mouth shamelessly. He felt helpless, utterly helpless, like a living breathing toy whose only purpose was to make his Dom happy. It was pure bliss.

The plug didn't last much longer, being yanked out of his hole and carelessly tossed aside, immediately being replaced by Leo's hot thick cock. There was only a little lube inside him to ease the way, so Leo spit on his hole and spread the saliva onto his cock carelessly as he forced his way inside. A shameless moan escaped Sergio, a content smile stretching his lips as much as possible while the gag was still in. Leo didn't give him any time to adjust to the stretch, just started pounding into him ruthlessly, wrapping the leash around his fist and giving it a yank. Sergio just moaned again, craving the pressure of the collar pressing against his windpipe. It didn't cut off his breathing much, just made him feel more owned and ...secure. He belonged to Leo, at least for the moment, and Leo would decide what was best for him. Leo would decide when he came, when he breathed, when he was allowed to speak. Leo would decide everything for him. The realization of that made Sergio feel dizzy and hot all over.

With his free hand, Leo reached down and clamped a hand over his open mouth, pinching his nose at the same time. Sergio felt like he could come just from that, his balls tightening and pulling close to his body as his air was blocked. He was drooling onto Leo's hand but Leo didn't seem to mind, just keeping his hand locked into place while Sergio's head went fuzzy and floaty. He was glad for the gag - without it, Sergio was certainly he'd be mindlessly babbling and begging for more. Soon enough, the hand was removed and Sergio drew in a deep breath, squirming on the floor with excitement. 

"Roll over," Leo said firmly, grabbing Sergio's arm and roughly shoving him onto his back, his arms still bound behind him and his legs still locked into the spreader bar. It wasn't easy to move, all bound up like this, but his Dom had given him an order and Sergio was determined to follow it, so he shifted and scooted and wriggled until he was exactly how Leo wanted him. Leo was red in the face and covered in sweat, his eyes wild and darker than Sergio had ever seen them, and he soon knelt over his head and guided his cock back into Sese's mouth. Leaning forward, he started thrusting again, fucking Sergio's mouth with careless abandon while giving him a few sharp smacks on the cheek. 

"Bitch. Take it," Leo growled, thrusting all the way in, Sergio's nose mashed up against his lower belly. Sergio looked up at Leo again, eyes teary from choking, his face red from arousal and lack of oxygen and Leo's stinging slaps. His cock felt like it was going to explode, throbbing against his belly and leaking a little puddle of pre-come onto his sweaty skin. "What are you?"

Leo yanked out of Sergio's mouth and scooted back down, shoving Sergio's spread knees up to his chest and shoving back into him while Sergio struggled to speak. "A 'ut," Sergio grunted out, tongue poking out of his mouth while Leo pounded into him.

"A slut, that's right," Leo panted, growling and groaning as he grabbed Sergio's neck. The pressure was immediate, Sergio's eyes closing as Leo squeezed the sides of his neck, a low steady throb starting in his head. Saliva dripped onto his tongue which Sergio knew was from Leo spitting into his wide open mouth. Being subjected to such a degrading act had his cock throbbing again, painfully and desperately, his hole spasming around Leo's dick. More saliva hit his cheek as Leo spit on him again, fingers digging into his neck for a few more seconds before releasing briefly. Sergio's head swam and throbbed pleasantly, his hole clenching down around Leo's cock, the burning drag of it making his toes curl in pleasure. It couldn't have been very comfortable from Leo's perspective either, but Sergio knew that Leo liked pain almost as much as he himself did. If his hands had been free he would have been scratching at Leo's back just the way he liked, but this time his Dom had trussed him up and left him utterly helpless while he was used. It made him feel filthy, dirty, whorish. 

It was a struggle not to come on the spot.

But Leo hadn't yet given him permission to come, and Sergio knew he wouldn't be able to unless Leo said it was allowed. His body wouldn't let him; not while he was in this headspace. A sharp slap across his cheek made him come back to himself a little, his eyes locking on Leo's while the Argentinian slammed into him. Leo was biting at his lip, growling, panting like he'd just run a marathon, his hand clenching around Sergio's neck again. Sese's eyes rolled up in pleasure, his hips lifting to meet each one of Leo's thrusts. It was easy to tell that Leo was close to coming - the flush that had started on his cheeks had spread down to his chest, and his thrusts were growing rougher and more erratic. The pressure against his prostate was maddening and almost constant due to the speed of Leo's thrusts, his whole body trembling with the need to come. Leo reached down with his free hand and smacked Sergio's cock, shaking his head and growling. 

"I should make you suffer after what you did to me," he grunted, smacking Sergio's cock again. "But I want to watch you come. Do it, right now," he growled, staring into Sergio's eyes. That was all it took - Sergio let out a loud muffled wail and came harder than he had in months, soaking his belly and chest. Some of it even hit his neck, which made Leo smirk in amusement. "Slut. I've never seen anyone who loves being used as much as you do."

Leo licked his lips, yanking his cock out of Sergio and clumsily climbing up to straddle his head. Growling, he shoved his cock back into Sergio's mouth, choking him once again and fucking down his throat while yanking at his sandy blond hair. He was getting chattier - which always meant he was about to come - letting out a string of barely coherent expletives. "Stick your fucking tongue out, slut," Leo ordered. Despite how tired he was, Sergio did as he was told, sticking his tongue out as far as he could once Leo had pulled out. He felt the hot splash of Leo's come immediately, some of it getting in his mouth, but most of it going all over his face and even up into his hair. He could distantly hear the sound of Leo moaning, his eyes drifting shut as one last spurt of come landed on his reddened, exhausted face. 

"Fuck," Leo breathed, climbing off of Sergio and gently stroking his hair. "Stay still, I'll get you out of these."

Gently, he undid the restraints, setting Sergio's hands free before letting him out of the gag and the spreader bar. When Leo reached up to remove the collar, Sergio stopped him, asking Leo to leave it on. Leo just nodded. Sergio felt his knees crack as he finally straitened his legs out, yawning and stretching his limbs. "Come on, you can't sleep on the floor. Let's get you cleaned up and then into bed."

Sergio nodded, wrapping his arms around Leo and moving where he was directed. A pang of disappointment went through him that their fun was over for the night, and that soon Leo would be back in Barcelona, too far away to give Sergio the treatment he'd come to crave. They texted and Skyped, but it really wasn't the same. 

"Don't pout, Sese. We've gotten to see each other three times this month. I'm pretty sure that's a new record," Leo said soothingly as he wiped Sergio's skin clean with a soft wet washcloth. Sergio didn't say anything, just let himself be cleaned and dressed in a pair of warm soft pajamas. He was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as Leo prompted him to take two painkillers and gulp down a glass of water. He'd be sore in the morning, he knew, and Leo would be gone, only able to contact him through technology. He sometimes wished they lived closer, or that he could find another man who could give him what Leo could. He'd tried that, when he was younger, but it had never felt quite right. Sighing, he laid his head on Leo's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, Leo's lips pressing against his cheek sweetly. 

Maybe they could be together later, years from now, when they were retired or playing at some small team in their twilight years... but this was just how it had to be for now, Sergio supposed. Clutching Leo tighter, Sergio sighed into his neck and let himself sink into the warm secure presence of his Dominant. He would sulk tomorrow - for now, he would just enjoy.

END.


End file.
